doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Dairy Queen with Michael Cassady
"Dairy Queen with Don't Stop or We'll Die" is Episode 181 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Michael Cassady and Paul Rust. "Dairy Queen with Don't Stop or We'll Die" was released on November 29, 2018. Synopsis From the band Don't Stop Or We'll Die, Michael Cassady and Paul Rust join us to review a chain known for its frozen mixed treat: Dairy Queen. Plus, another edition of The Wiger Challenge. Check out their album Dazzle Me, out now! Nick's intro On December 7, 1941, Japanese forces launched a sneak attack on Pearl Harbor. The next day, December 8, the very same day FDR would deliver his fiery "date that will live in infamy" speech, the US military commandeered office space in Walt Disney's Burbank, California studio - a key wartime mobilization on the critical front of propaganda. Disney would become America's chief producer of animated propaganda during World War II, crafting artful comedic and dramatic shorts on divergent themes like the strategic usefulness of aerial bombing, the importance of civilians paying income tax to fund the war treasury, and the horrors of Nazi indoctrination of German youth. In one of the studio's most famous shorts, 1942's Der Fuehrer's Face, Donald Duck imagined being a living cog in the Nazi war machine, a desperate hungry existence where he was worked to insanity at a German artillery factory. The success of cartoon propaganda was replicated in peacetime during the post-War economic boom. And the 1950s saw the birth of the so-called "spokestoon," existing cartoon characters licensed to lend their brands to consumer products. The Donald Duck who was drafted to denigrate the Axis was reassigned to be the SpokesDuck for orange juice, helping market liquid citrus to children. In the '60s, the neolithic animated Flintstones were used to market vitamins and Pebbles-variant cereals, as well as Winston cigarettes in TV commercials that depicted Fred and Barney puffing away during smoke breaks at Slate Rock and Gravel. And in 1971, a beloved midwest purveyor of hot eats and cold treats sought to expand its market share by attaching the cartoon star power of Dennis the Menace, a toe-headed, slingshot-toting scamp who good-naturedly pestered his cranky retiree neighbor in his eponymous comic strip. Dennis would serve as the frozen sweets purveyor's spokestoon for over three decades, elevating the chain during some of its most critical waves of expansion, including in 1985 when it introduced its enduringly popular signature dessert: the megathick soft serve with mix-ins goodie called The Blizzard. But in 2002, shortly after another generation-defining sneak attack on America, the chain severed ties with the mischievous youth, as Dennis the Menace's "aw shucks" schtick had grown corny in comparison to potty-mouthed tykes like Family Guy's Stewie Griffin and South Park's Eric Cartman. Still, today, Dennis the Menace continues in syndication in over 1000 newspapers, and his former corporate partner thrives with nearly 7000 treat centers, braziers, and Grill & Chill fast food restaurants across the globe. This week on Doughboys, we return to Dairy Queen. Fork rating On the prior Dairy Queen episode, albeit which was just a rating of DQ's desserts, not the full menu, Nick gave it 4 forks and Mitch rated it 3.5. The Wiger Challenge In the Wiger Challenge, Nick presents a mystery beverage and the others get to try to guess what it is. The closest guess wins. It was Lester Fixins Sweet Corn Soda. They all note that the drink smells like corn, and that it tastes disgusting. Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #EveryEatery The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)